Roses
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Ed... nunca digas que no te enamorarás de quien más odias.. [Ed x Roy]Cap 4 up! Esto es... ¿por qué siento esto? Este inefable sentir...
1. Encontrándote

Roses.

**Notas de la autora: **esto va gracias a una canción llamada "Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls. Ójala les guste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roses

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era inevitable para él estornudar. Y cada vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las esporillas de los plátanos orientales hacia una mueca de disgusto notable para luego golpearse el pecho en signo de enojo.

- ¡Estúpidos árboles! ¿Por qué me tienen que hacer estornudar?

Ya mas relajado se sobó la nuca, moviendo su trenza de paso, respirando hondo, aun debía soportar un largo camino hasta el cuartel general de ciudad Central. En cierta forma se sentía solo ya que Alphonse se había quedado en Rizembool con Tía Pinako y Winry porque ésta última lo convenció con que quería probar nuevos materiales para automail y necesitaba su ayuda. Ed sintió correr una gotita de sudor al imaginarse a su amiga de la infancia experimentando con su hermano menor...

- Tan malo no puede ser, ¿o sí?

Suspiro resignado, Al de seguro había encontrado la forma de dominar a Winry cuando ésta cayese en algún estado neurótico... "es una mecánica loca..." pensó riendo para sus adentros.

El paisaje ya cambiaba a un paso más rápido y es que la temperatura subía a una velocidad increíble afectando al joven alquimista, acelerando asi el paso.

Los olores a tierra húmeda, canela y eucaliptus no pasaron desapercibidos a sus sentidos. "Raro" pensó, "por estás zonas no hay mucha vegetación" caminando hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel olor a naturaleza.

Sin darse cuenta se adentro a una especie de bosque artificial y al ver tanta vegetación a su alrededor su corazón dio un vuelco y su mente le hizo escudriñar en sus más recónditos y profundos recuerdos.

Edward. Aun niño junto a su hermano en la isla donde Izumi los dejo. Miedo, ansiedad, soledad y frió... y luego, un paraíso para ambos. El frondoso arbolaje que se les presentaba, la variedad de flores, colores y olores embriagando sus sentidos al punto de llevarlo a un sitio donde el mundo no existía... solo existía el tacto, piel a piel.

Se acerco a paso lento pero decidido para explorar mejor, agachándose y tocando esporádicamente una que otra flor. Se sonrió y luego vino la sonrisa de su madre a la mente. Ella siempre tan hermosa, comprensiva y femenina. Ella oliendo las flores y riendo... ella, ella... su madre.

Se levanto algo abrumado pero firme a continuar con su pequeña aventura, avanzando sigilosamente como si quisiera evitar ser descubierto por alguien entonces, en el fondo vio lo que le llamo la atención...

Rosas...

Su flor preferida, de todos los colores desde las rojas, blancas, rosadas y amarillas... El olor característico de ella, el rocío que cubría los pétalos que se iban destiñendo desde el centro hasta la punta...

Se tentó a tomar una rosa pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que debía ir al cuartel lo más rápido posible, un vistazo rápido a su reloj de alquimista nacional le produjo una punzada en su estomago... si no llegaba ya, ¡Mustang lo mataría!

Prometiéndose mentalmente volver le dio la ultima mirada a ese lugar tan hermoso y nostálgico, echándose a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

- No sabias que tenias esas debilidades... Hagane...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Estas son horas de llegar Hagane? Pensé que los horarios no existían en vano- dijo contemplando el ventanal de su oficina, dándole la espalda al joven alquimista- ¿o sí? – volteándose al instante.

- Lo siento Coronel, tuve un percance – "quiero matarlo a golpes, ¡solo han sido 10 minutos de atraso!"

- Debió ser algo de seguro importante, ¿no? – dijo con sarcasmo- Porque para que un enano como tú se olvide de sus obligaciones como parte del ejercito y alquimista nacional... - sonriéndole con malicia.

- ¡¿A quien le dice enano que puede perderse por las calles?! – a punto de tirársele encima.

- Pues, aparte de ti, no veo a nadie más en esta habitación... - riendo disimuladamente- en fin, acá esta tu nueva misión – acercándole unos papeles.

Edward no disimuló su desagrado, pero aun asi se acerco a recibirle los papeles, pero no se fijo que en el suelo había un bolígrafo y sin darse cuenta lo piso ocasionándole un problemita.

-¡Ah! duele... –intentando levantarse – Coronel debería fijarse de no botas bolígrafos al sue...- dándose cuenta de la situación.

Ahí estaba, sobre el morocho, quien lo observaba profunda y silenciosamente. Esa mirada tan profunda lo dejo sin palabras sintiendo como poco a poco su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte, un notable rubor cubrió sus mejillas...

No sabia que le ocurría, solo sabia que rara vez en su vida había sentido emociones como las que ahora experimentaba. La sensación de que el tiempo se detenía, de que no existía el sonido ni el color más allá de los ojos del morocho le eran inevitables.

Su piel se erizo al sentir una mano acariciando su mejilla derecha, sus ojos nuevamente se situaron en los del morocho acelerándose aun más los latidos de su corazón. Otra vez esa sensación extraña expandiéndose por su cuerpo, produciéndole un escalofrió en la medula espinal.

-¿Por qué te has quedado callado? – dijo Mustang deteniendo su caricia-.

La mirada dorada se intensifico aun más, un fuerte sonrojo cubrio la cara del fullmetal Alchemist sacadole una suave sonrisa a Mustang. Sus pupilas se dilataron enfocando esa sonrisa y... y de pronto descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba verla al igual que ver sus ojos así de iluminados. Su brazo se flecto debido a la constante presion que mantenia sobre él, tambaleándose y cayendo de bruces sobre el pecho del morocho. Su nariz hizo un contacto obligado con la gruesa chaqueta azul del coronel.

_Huele bien... como... a rosas..._

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas moverte?

La voz de Mustang lo despertó de la pequeña ensoñación, levantando inmediatamente su cabeza.

- ¡Es tu culpa que este sobre ti!- fingiendo molestia- ¡Deberías recoger tus cosas!

- ¿Por qué finges estar molesto? –tomandolo de la barbilla – Recién tu cara decía todo lo contrario...

No tenía con qué rebatir eso, solo podía seguir callado mientras Mustang con cada palabra se le acercaba más y más. No supo como pero Roy estaba tan cerca que su nariz rozaba con la suya...

El estomago le dolía, se le revolvia y el corazon no esta mejor que eso.

La cara de Ed hizo reaccionar a Roy.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sólo quería molestarlo y ahora estoy a punto de besarlo!

_Pero... esa idea no me molesta mucho..._

_Necesito a una mujer!_

Pero Roy no pudo evitarlo, menos cuando se dio cuenta que Ed lo estaba besando...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la autora: **_Hola!_

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo de esta parejita que quise cambiar algunas cosillas._

_Roy es siempre el que toma la iniciativa, el arrebatado... y esas cosas, claro! Es un "típico seme". Pero... que pasa cuando ambos son arrebatados? Acaso no se pone más emocionante? _

_Ojala disfruten este fic_

_Se viene actualizacion de "El Precio de un Anhelo"_

_Saludos!_

_Maki_


	2. Close to Heaven

Roses.

**Notas de la Autora: **Siento la tardanza! Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron Review!

Ahora sigamos con el fic!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roses

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 2: Close to Heaven

Rayos, eso se sentía muy bien. La suave boca de Edward acariciando la suya con suavidad. Un fuego en su pecho comenzó a arder y él conocía muy bien que significaba: _excitación. _

Sus manos se tornaron en las mejillas del rubio ansiosas y su boca busco más. Su experta lengua se abrió paso por la boca del joven alquimista quien ahoga un gemido en respuesta. Roy sintió que la temperatura subía aun más al oír ese gemido por lo que sus manos bajaron a los glúteos de Ed. Otro gemido ahogado.

"_Mierda... me pone mas caliente cuando gime.."_

La evidente erección de Roy punzaba en su abdomen alentándolo aun más, moviéndose cadenciosamente sobre las caderas de morocho.

"Quiero que entre en mi" 

Mustang bajo sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón de Ed mientras su boca bajaba por su cuello dejando un hilito de saliva a su paso. Ed gemía libremente mientras sus manos dibujaban círculos en las caderas del militar. Sin darse cuenta, este tenia su miembro libre y Roy lo masajeaba con apuro.

"No vale asi" 

Ed se incorporó y con una mano en el pecho del morocho se sentó marcadamente en las caderas de Roy, sin fijarse en la cara de fastidio de Mustang, sus manos bajaron decididas al pantalón azul del coronel y una vez allí sin el menor pudor bajo la cremallera y hundió su rostro. Resultado: un potente gemido que Roy no pudo acallar.

La lengua de fullmetal subía y bajaba, lento, muy lentamente y luego lo introducía en su boca y succionaba muy quedamente.

-Fu-full-metal... de-deja de jugar o... te incinero ahora!

Ed no presto atención a sus palabras y siguió su ritmo y no paro hasta que escucho pasos en el corredor.

Calmadamente se levanto, acomodo su pantalón y camino hasta el umbral de la oficina.

- Coronel, esta misión queda pendiente...

Sin más cerro la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué rayos le ocurría? Primero lo odia y ahora ¿casi hace el amor con él?

"_Necesito un terapeuta.."_

Pero todo fue su maldita culpa, si no hubiese botado su bolígrafo no hubiese tropezado y no hubiera llegado a eso.

"_Pero me gusto"_

Ese era el gran problema, le había agradado la situación y eso revelaba lo "mal" que estaba. Tratando de despejar su mente, cerro los ojos respirando profundamente. No, sin duda estaba mal...

Sin proponérselo sus pies lo conducían al bosque que había visto pero no lo noto hasta que vio las rosas.

Ahí estaban, esperándolo. Sonrió para su adentros y se hincó para tocarlas. Los pétalos tan suaves, las hojas verdes y el tallo con sus espinitas dispuestas a defenderlas. Las rosas se les hicieron parecidas a... Roy. El coronel superficialmente era como las espinas... en el interior estaba lleno de vida y de amor...

Se golpeo la frente con fuerza. Si seguía pensando asi de seguro enloquecería.

- ¿Ustedes creen que un idiota como ese puede ser parecido a ustedes, que son tan lindas? – acariciando un pétalo rosado – nah... imposible. Es solo un idiota...

"_Con el cual casi llego a mayores por una estúpida calentura"_

Pero luego lo recordó.

"_Coronel, esta misión queda pendiente..._"

¿De donde rayos había sacado eso? En ese momento solo pensó en tomar el control, hacerlo suyo sin importar que era su superior y aun más, su mayor enemigo. Suspiro pesadamente. El solo recordar lo que había acontecido antes despertaba cierta parte de su cuerpo y eso era lo que menos quería en este momento.

- Mejor me voy a la hospedería, Al ha de estar preocupado –dijo mirando al cielo- tomaré una buena siesta para dejar de pensar estupideces... - su mano deja de brindarle caricias a los pétalos de la rosa – Mañana prometo volver.

Sin más inicio el camino a la ciudad sin saberse observado por alguien.

- Vaya... no pensé que esta fuera tu... debilidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Maldito enano! ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme asi?

Estaba furioso, no, más que furioso. Era la primera vez en que alguien osaba a dejarlo en aquel estado para él "deplorable". Vale, eso era humillante, pero tenía un gran problema... ¿cómo apagaría a "su amigo"?

"_Ni loco me masturbo aquí..."_

¿Realmente tenía opción? No tuvo tiempo de pensar porque la puerta de su oficina se abría dando paso a la Lieutenant Hawkeye con una pila asombrosa de papeles por chequear. El solo hecho de ver cuanto trabajo tenia despejo su mente del "problemita", haciendo que este "pasará" paulatinamente.

- Coronel, ¿ya se ha ido Edward-kun?

"_Edward..."_

-Si Teniente, fullmetal se ha retirado hace solo unos instantes – _"Maldito enano, ¡me las pagará!_ –fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Bien –dijo acomodando los papeles en su escritorio- Coronel, solicito permiso para hacer una pregunta-.

-Concedido – dijo revisando el primer papel de la pila.

- ¿por qué está tan agitado? Y ¿por qué Edward-kun se fue sin llevarse el informe de su nueva misión? –dijo mirándolo fijamente, apuntando el dichoso papel con la nueva misión del rubio.

Roy palideció al instante. ¿Cómo explicarle a la Teniente "Sabes, tuvimos un momento de calentura y él me dejo a medias"? No podía, por su orgullo de conquistador innato, no. Su cerebro trabajo rápido formulando una forma de sacar la pregunta del paso y hacer como si nada. Pero el sudor que corría por su sien no le ayudaba mucho en la posible farsa. Entonces, ¿qué hacer?. ¿Fingir demencia o sincerarse con la Lieutenant?

-Coronel, si va a realizar este "tipo de cosas", ¿no sería mejor hacerlas en otro lugar, quizás, más apropiado?

Atrapado. Ni siquiera pudo defenderse o excusarse y Riza había acertado a todo con solo verlo a la cara. Agacho la cabeza dándose por vencido.

- Solo fue un error...

- ¿solo... un error... coronel?

¿Cómo preguntaba eso? Claro que era un error, él era un HOMBRE y un Hombre no gusta de otro Hombre, ¿o sí?.

" _Pero me gusto lo que sentí cuando él me besó..."_

¿Quién era entonces Edward Elric? Un alquimista, un enano, un muchacho de no más 17 años... ¿y? Esas cosas eran apreciables a simple vista, todo el mundo militar sabia que él era un joven genio que se había convertido en alquimista nacional con solo 12 años... pero eso no era lo que él, Roy Mustang, quería saber... ¿Quién era Edward Elric para él, el Coronel Roy Mustang?

"_No lo sé..."_

- No lo sé Lieutenant...

Riza entorno una mueca. No era común en él duda frente a cuestiones "amorosas". Se dedico a mirar a aquel hombre en silencio analizándolo, fijándose en la profundidad de sus ojos azabaches...

"_Duele perder..."_

- Coronel...

-Diga teniente...

- ¿quiere que llame al alquimista de acero?- dijo lo más neutro posible- aun tiene que asignarle la nueva misión.

- No, aun no Lieutenant – dijo Mustang perfilando el rostro - aun tengo dudas que aclararme – dijo mirándola.

Riza supo entonces, con esa mirada que lo que estaba pensando no estaba erróneo a la realidad... Roy Mustang se había enamorado en silencio.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Al, ya llegué- dijo cerrando con suavidad la puerta de la habitación.

La pequeña habitación de paredes blanco nácar, permanecía en silencio. La sencilla cama de cabezal de madera de roble estaba perfectamente estirada y junto a ella, a lo vertical la pequeña ventana dejando ver el azul del cielo.

Edward se acerco a la cama para dejar sobre ella su sobretodo rojo, luego se quito su chaqueta negra dejándola junto al sobretodo. Se encamino hacia el baño en busca de Al, pero nada, el joven Elric no estaba en la habitación...

- ¿Dónde se metió Al? – mordiéndose el dedo pulgar- mejor lo voy a buscar..

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre revelando la armadura. En sus manos traía unos paquetes que evidenciaban ser _comida._

- Ah, nii-san ya llegaste...

- ¿dónde andabas, Al?

- Fui a comprar víveres, siento la demora.

- ya no importa... – dijo más aliviado – la próxima vez deja una nota, me preocupe al no encontrarte

- lo siento nii-san...

- ya paso...- estirando los brazos y bostezando- Al, dormiré un poco...

- ¿a esta hora?, ¿no prefieres comer antes?

- no... comeré después...- descalzándose – no me despiertes... –dijo con una mueca de amenaza.

Y sin más quito el lazo que afirmaba su trenza y se estiro en la cama dándole la espalda a Alphonse. La armadura se quedo estática durante unos minutos hasta procesar la información, luego se dirigió a la pequeña despensa que había en la habitación y guardo los víveres procurando no meter mucho ruido, ya que Ed tenia un genio horrible cuando interrumpían sus horas de sueño.

" _Ah... Ed-Edward..."_

" _Ah!"_

"_Ed...ah!"_

Cabello azabache, sudor... calor. Un cuerpo extasiado al máximo... un _uniforme militar azul..._ El vaivén de un pecho amplio, una respiración agitada, unos brazos rodeando su espalda, unos labios entornados en una mueca de placer, unos ojos cerrados...

La blancura de unas sabanas profanadas por colores, placas de rango... mechones rubios adhiriéndose esporádicamente a la mezcla. Un brazo de automail aferrándose a unas caderas morochas, manteniendo un ritmo ascendente.

Unas piernas morochas aferrándose alrededor de sus caderas, sus ojos dorados inyectados en lujuria se abren. Él quiere ir más rápido, profundizar la unión. Ya no es un rubio y un morocho, son uno.

"_Ed... más adentro...!"_

Se muerde el labio, el calor en su cuerpo aumenta, ambas manos se entierran en sus caderas, entra más fuerte, gime en el acto. Su rubio cabello se pega en su sienes debido al sudor. Siente manos en pecho, es él, lo estimula porque quiere más...

Él se sienta, esconde su rostro en su tierno cuello adolescente, su manos tocan su juveniles caderas, las empuja contra el, Ed hace lo mismo. El orgasmo llegó. El se aferra a su cuello, no lo quiere dejar ir. Siente besos en su cuello, suspira. Su mano metálica baja a su entrepierna, lo acaricia y el suspira roncamente en su oído. Lo empuja, él tiene el control.

"_Edward!!!"_

Continuará hasta oír lo que busca. Acerca sus labios a los suyos en un falso intento de besarlo, pero el acerca sus labios con ayuda de sus manos las que apoya en sus mejillas, es una demanda desesperada.

"_No me has dicho lo que quiero oír"_

Cesa la caricia. Lo torturará hasta oírlo, hasta oír lo que da razón a lo que esta haciendo ahora.

"_Te amo"_

Sonríe ampliamente, la tortura termina y solo hay espacio para amar, amar con todo. Lo besa con dulzura en los labios, los párpados, la frente y en la nariz. Lo abraza y el corresponde, lo arrulla en su pecho.

"_Te amo... Roy"_

- Roy...

-¿qué?- dijo Alphonse al oír a su hermano hablando dormido - ¿dijo "Roy"?

- Roy... no hagas eso, me haces cosquillas...

¿Las armaduras sudan frió? Alphonse parecía ser la excepción. Se levanto de la silla en que había estado leyendo una novela y se acerco con sigilo a la cama. Edward sonreía como nunca antes le había visto.

-Roy...

No estaba soñando. Por segunda vez había oído el nombre del coronel... ¿Qué le pasaba a Edward?

Eso era lo que Alphonse descubriría...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la autora: **_¿Cómo ha quedado?_

_No sé... necesito que ustedes, mis fieles lectores me lo digan! Sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo._

_Como había dicho, Roy esta en proyecto de uke total... no sé si mola... a mi me parece divertidísimo. Ver a un Roy sensible y cariñoso, tímido en la cama es como ver a un gatito recién nacido... te llena de ternura!_

_En fin... Este cap de lo dedico 100 a la Gabotta, nena, sabes que eres mi fan numero 1 y que yo procuro mantener felices a los fans XD_

_Jajajajajajaja_

_En fin, Ójala que hayáis tenido un linda Navidad_

_Prospero año nuevo para vosotros!_

_Besos, Maki._

_26 de diciembre de 2006._


	3. Sunset

Roces

**Notas de la Autora: **_He vuelto! Disculpadme! Pero aun no he podido trabajar en la actualización de "El precio de un Anhelo", solo he tenido tiempo para este fic._

_Espero que comprendáis..._

_Con mucho cariño para vosotros les dejo este cap_

_Saludos!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roses

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 3: Sunset

Había acabado con el trabajo. Dios, había sido tanto pero no midió en eso porque su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

" _Edward..."_

La Lieutenant había descubierto todo con solo mirarlo, ¿ cómo era posible que ella entendiese mejor lo que él sentía que él mismo?

"_Las mujeres y su sexto sentido..."_

Desde el ventanal de la oficina podía apreciarse el ocaso, el cielo anaranjado con esas esponjosas nubes, los pájaros en bandadas despidiéndose del día...

"_Edward..."_

Su recuerdo se hacia más nítido... sus ojos... el ocaso...

Ese beso que desencadeno su flama interior...

"_No quiero que sea el primero y último... "_

No, por su orgullo no dejaría que asi fuese, iría tras Edward Elric y le haría pagar por el deshonor que paso...

" _¿A quien quiero engañar?"_

El solo quería estar a su lado... abrazarlo, sentir su cuerpo cálido... besarlo tiernamente...

Un suave toque en la puerta lo regreso a la realidad, acomodándose en su escritorio balbuceo un "adelante" no sin antes arreglarse el cabello con sus manos.

- Coronel – era la Lieutenant – la hora de trabajo termino, puede volver a casa- acaparando la pila de papeles firmados.

A Mustang no le hizo feliz la noticia, si hubiese estado de otro animo... tal vez... le estaría coqueteando a medio mundo mas él estaba muy callado. Asintió y tomo su gabardina negra, se despidió de Riza pero a la altura del umbral ésta le hablo...

-Coronel... yo que usted –hablando lo más calmadamente posible – iría a solucionar mis "asuntos"...

- claro... eso es lo que pensaba, Lieutenant.

El asunto llamado Edward Elric estaba por arreglarse...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡ah! ¡qué hambre tengo! – dijo Ed desperezándose animosamente.

- nii-san, ¿cómo no tendrías hambre si dormiste a la hora de almuerzo?

- si claro- dijo en una mueca divertida – pero, la verdad necesitaba dormir...- "_sacarme ciertos pensamientos de paso"-._

- ¿cómo dormiste? – dijo Al, dándole la espalda para preparar la comida-.

- pues... muy bien...

- ¿en serio? Creí que tenias una pesadilla...

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- como decías a cada instante _"Roy."_

Silencio. El rostro de Ed adquirió una variedad de colores símil al arco iris en solo segundos.

- nii-san, ¿paso algo con el coronel?

- n-no, que va... –"_que no paso querrás decir"_

- ¿seguro?-inquirió Alphonse – no te cuesta nada hablar cuando algo te molesta sobre el coronel...

- c-claro... – _"pero ahora no hay cosa que no me guste de él... ¡Mierda!"_

Alphonse no pudo seguir conversando debido a que tocaban a la puerta.

Ed con un gesto le hizo entender que él iría a ver de quien se trataba y de paso salirse de la situación tensa en la que había quedado. Cual fue su sorpresa al divisar primero que nada un _uniforme militar azul..._

- Hagane no... necesito que hablemos...

Alphonse comprendió la situación y con la excusa de que olvido comprar algo, se retiro de la habitación.

Ed trago duro y suspiro hondo para luego con un gesto dejar pasar a Roy. Este se saco la gabardina negra y la dejo sobre la cama revuelta, camino hasta una silla ahora desolada que antes había sido ocupada por la armadura Al.

- ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- tú sabes de lo que quiero hablarte fullmetal...

- si no me lo dices, no puedo saber...

- no te hagas el desentendido, sabes bien lo que paso en mi oficina hoy...- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa- quiero saber porqué...

- ¿por qué que?

- porqué lo hiciste...

El flequillo cubrió momentáneamente sus ojos dorados. Solo se apreciaban sus labios curvados en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Levantó la vista en una mirada llena de seguridad y sin saber como ya se hallaba frente a Roy.

- ¿por qué me dejaste hacerlo?

¿Qué era este condenado juego de palabras? Mustang detestaba caer en sus propios trucos, pero estaba vez no se la dejaría tan fácil, oh no...

- porque tu querías llegar a eso...

- ¿yo quería? Vamos... quien esta "emocionado" no era yo... o ¿acaso olvidas como estabas cuando caí encima de ti?

No había punto a favor de Roy por ahora, lo cual lo enojaba. ¿quién se creía este enano? Él le demostraría que sus años de experiencia no eran porque si.

- cualquiera se pondría asi si te miran y te coquetean como lo hacías fullmetal... además, vine a aclararte algo...no quiero que esta situación se repita.

- ¿quién dice eso?- Edward en un reflejo se había sentado a arcadas en las piernas de Roy- tú mejor que nadie, coronel... , sabes que a veces los impulsos son más fuertes... – presionado su frente contra la del ojinegro.

Mierda. ¿Cómo mantenerse tranquilo si Ed hace eso? Roy cerro los ojos como escape para tranquilizarse y no permitir que las hormonas hablasen por él, mas Ed no iba a permitir aquello y sin más lo beso muy quedamente en los labios...

Por reflejo las manos de Roy se situaron en la fina cintura a la par que sus sentidos se embriagaban del perfume que desprendían los cabellos dorados. Las manos de Ed se fijaron en los botones de la chaqueta azul la cual cayo olvidada en instantes gracias a la agilidad de Ed. El beso progresaba mientras tanto, muy lento y profundo, suave y sutil a la vez dándoles tiempo a ambos para despojarse de las ropas.

El chillido que dio la cama al recibirlo no hizo más que recordarle que estaba conciente de lo podía pasar a estas alturas, pero estaba dispuesto a lo que se vienese ya que pensaba que una vez los sueños se hacen realidad dejan de atormentar... qué equivocado estaba en verdad...

Sabia que ahora le seria imposible dejar de soñarle y desearle, porque ya sabia como era el tacto de su piel, el tono de sus gemidos y el rubor en sus tostadas mejillas..

_Mierda... Roy Mustang... ¿por qué me pones asi?_

Suspiro profundo mientras sus reprimidos deseos se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Tenia a Roy como siempre quiso tenerlo, _a su merced... _Agitado, sudoroso y sobretodo _entregado._

No importaba si el militar quisiese parar, él no lo haría y es más, lo tomaría hasta quedar hastiado de el, de sus labios, sus caricias y sus gemidos...

Pero, ¿cómo podría suceder eso? Si el solo hecho de sentir su cuerpo lo enloquecía, la suplicante voz que contorneaba un _"Edward"_ no hacia más que instarlo a seguir hasta que ya no pudiese respirar...

Suspiraba profundamente. Sentía que sus pulmones estaban tan vacíos que moriría de un segundo a otro. Él no había ido a verlo para esto, sino para decirle que no estaba bien... pero termino cediendo... porque era lo que realmente quería, sentirse poseído por la mirada dorada y dejarse ser en sus brazos... sentir esa fría mano de automail llevarlo a un estado paradisíaco sin resistirse en lo más mínimo. Gimió, era su tercera vez en todo este rato, el rubio sonrió complacido

- tienes poco aguante... Taisa- mordiendo su cuello.

¿cómo esperaba que se contuviese si él lo llevaba al limite con cada roce de su mano metálica, si ese contraste entre el frío y el calor le recorrían la espalda mientras trababa de relajarse y aplacar el espasmo post-orgasmo?

Entonces lo sintió y grito con fuerzas. Sus barreras totalmente destruidas por el pequeño alquimista, le pertenecía en este momento porque eran uno solo. Sintió como de a poco adquiría ritmo y las sabanas se arrugaban bajo su piel... el golpeteo suave en sus nalgas y el latir acelerado de su corazón...

_No lo hace mal..._

Gimió nuevamente, su punto sensible era alcanzado con más frecuencia y no podía callarlo. El rubio se dio cuenta y le levanto un poco mas las caderas para acceder con mayor facilidad... cerro con fuerza los ojos, había sido un tonto al dárselo a entender...

- quiero que me mires mientras te follo...- dijo apoyando su frente en la suya- y... q-que ganas con eso- dijo Roy lanzando grandes bocanadas- la satisfacción de que no puedes conmigo...- dando una fuerte estocada.

Grito a todo pulmón y antes de poder recuperar un poco de aire, Ed lo beso con fuerza lastimándole el labio inferior. Enterró sus uñas en la blanca espalda del menor la sentir esa mano fría masturbándolo por cuarta vez... si seguía asi iba a enloquecer.

La rubia cabellera cubrió su cuello mientras el joven comenzaba a gruñir, pronto acabaría y con él su ultimo suspiro angustiado.

Se desplomo sobre el mayor jadeando satisfecho, había conseguido lo que quería pero aun no estaba a gusto...

_Quiero hacerlo otra vez..._

Luego de salir de su interior se lanzo nuevamente a sus labios aun inchados y algo ensangrentados, el mayor se dejo hacer percatándose que estaba siendo volteado quedando en 4 patas...

- Eres un maniático...

- ¿no pretenderá que me crea que usted no quiere esto, coronel? – penetrándolo nuevamente

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos debido a la brusca intromisión, pero esta vez el fullmetal Alchemist espero un poco antes de moverse.

¿Qué paso en su interior para volverse de ese modo con solo ver a Roy Mustang? El mismo se lo preguntaba mientras esperaba a que la respiración del mayor se calmase un poco. Observo su espalda, tan morena como el resto de su cuerpo , se inclino para verla mejor... algunos lunares en lugares estratégicos y una que otra cicatriz cortesía de las guerras. Apoyo su cabeza en la espaciosa espalda suspirando audiblemente. Aquella agresividad parecía ir desvaneciéndose de apoco, tranquilizándose asi su propia respiración. Decidido salió del coronel y cayo con el en la cama. Roy estaba boca abajo aun, quiso levantarse para averiguar que había hecho cambiar de opinión a Ed, pero su peso se lo impidió mas sintió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y su cabeza apoyada en su espalda...

- Coronel...

- ¿qué pasa fullmetal...?

- _Gomen... pero... ahora me pertenece..._

El silencio invadió la habitación crudamente. Al poco rato sintió algunos ronquiditos del rubio y comprendió que estaba durmiendo... ¿podría él dormir con la misma facilidad que Edward? Aun tenia la sensación de que Edward esta dentro de el... se mordió el labio inferior reiniciando el sangrado...

- Si fullmetal... desde ahora te pertenezco...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- tienes nueva información?

- si, descubrí uno de sus puntos débiles...

- perfecto, la venganza podrá ser llevada a cabo sin inconvenientes

- solo espera y veras... destrozare a ese gusano...

_Acabare contigo ochibi-chan..._

- Deja algo para nosotros...

- asi es... – dijo una mujer – será un placer acabar con el hijo de Hikari no Hohenheim... aunque...

- ¿aunque? – respondió el pelilargo- no debes ser muy severo con tu... _hermanito_

- claro que no... – sonriendo sarcásticamente - lo tratare muy _dulcemente – _relamiéndose los labios...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la Autora: **_Acá esta la nueva entrega de Roses... esta más corto que los anteriores, lo siento pero el calor que hace no me deja pensar bien (Santiago de Chile, 32° )_

_Creo que algo le esta pasado a Ed... como que ya no va de solo calentura... y Roy no se opone a nada... ¿qué tal?_

_En fin... fic dedicado a la Gabotta_

_Ójala te guste el Roy ukekoso de este cap..._

_Saludos!_

_Maki!_


	4. Inefable

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo la verdad. No hay excusa que valga a estas alturas, ya finalice "The Path" y quedé pendiente solo con el epílogo de "El Precio de un Anhelo"…_

_Pero, ¿qué hay de "Roses"?_

_Eso fue lo que me pregunté hace unos instantes y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escribiendo estas notas._

_He estado viendo, por tercera vez, la serie. Espero que eso me ayude para así poder entregarles un buen capítulo._

_Estoy algo mala de mis manos, por lo tanto no prometo nada respecto a la extensión de esta entrega._

_Bueno, ¡a leer!_

_**Maki-1988.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roses

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Capítulo 4: Inefable._

Lanzó una bocanada de aire azorado. El calor se escapaba de sus cuerpo tan abruptamente que sentía calar el frío hasta la médula.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Las rosas, el aroma dulce, la sangre y él.

Mala combinación, pésima.

Una punzada en el pecho y sus sentidos abandonándolo a un paso agigantado. Su rostro sádico entornado en una sonrisa macabra y complaciente mientras reunía las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban para siquiera ponerse de pie.

Y el recuerdo…

Y su piel suave bajo la propia. Y sus ojos profundos concentrados en su sola persona. Los labios apretados y el bajo vientre temblando…

¡Debía levantarse! ¡Ahora!

- Maldito seas…

Una aguda risotada y una pose soberbia lo sacó de sus casillas.

Suficiente…

Era suficiente…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se removió acomodando la cabeza en la almohada, alzando inconcientemente los brazos. Éstos cayeron secamente en el colchón y fue entonces que abrió los ojos.

Mirada dorada adormilada recobrando su brillo envidiado incluso por el sol.

La larga cabellera cayó a su costado izquierdo a la par que la sabana dejaba al descubierto una porción de su torso desnudo, exhibiendo así sus firmes pectorales y su abdomen trabajado y desarrollado.

¿Quién era él?

Edward Elric, 17 años. El alquimista de Acero, un genio que con solo 12 años logró una gran proeza al hacerse Alquimista Nacional. El perro más joven de los militares. El chico que no teme entregar el todo por el todo para recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano menor. El hombre que busca y busca y no halla solución para ese gran vacío que dejo la pérdida de su madre y el padre ausente. El hombre que desconoce lo más hermoso del mundo, el hombre que teme amar…

… y que se había aventurado en su primera vez con la persona que significo su más grande dilema, Roy Mustang.

¿Qué sentía por el Coronel?

A veces claramente lo odiaba. Esa actitud tan petulante y soberbia, esa mirada engreída, su sarcasmo inoportuno… sí, lo odiaba.

A veces no, lo veía como un adulto centrado. Pese a su deseo de ascender de cargo, hizo hasta lo imposible para averiguar la verdad tras la muerte de Hughes y de paso vengarle al acabar con King Bradley que resulto ser el homúnculo llamado Soberbia. Aquello era digno de respeto.

Otras, simplemente le daba igual. Si dejaba babeando a alguna nueva mujer, si Havoc quisiera matarle por levantarle otra novia o que Hawkeye le amenazara con su revolver por su intrínseca pereza, le daba igual.

Pero, ¿Le dio igual aquel adulto mientras penetraba en su ser?

Se sentó en la cama e inclinándose un poco busco el bóxer por debajo de la misma. Se lo puso calmadamente sin permitirle a su mente evocar aquellas imágenes tan eróticas, pero el aguante fue casi nulo.

No le era indiferente, ya no más. Rayos.

Algo en su pecho se agito y él apretó los puños en respuesta.

¿De donde venía todo ese sentimentalismo?

Para el vago de Mustang, lo de anoche no habría significado nada, un polvo más pero desde otro enfoque… con un hombre, con él.

Aquella idea lo petrifico unos instantes.

Cruda pero realista mas no así menos hiriente.

Soltó una maldición mientras jalaba furioso del lazo enredado en su cabello. Por pensar estupideces ahora perdería el tiempo en desenredarse la maraña que se había formado…

¿Y si hubiese significado algo para él?

Tonterías.

Si eso fuese posible, Ed ya se hubiese clonado perfectamente a si mismo y estaría de guatita en Hawai con un Al recuperado mientras sus copias se encargaban de las misiones.

Era demasiado realista. Los científicos no creen en posibilidades sino en hechos concretos. Mustang era un idiota, siempre lo sería y él se estaba comportando como un tarado al dejarse llevar por pensamientos tan irracionales.

¿Y si fuese posible? Las posibilidades, hasta las más bajas, hacen la diferencia…

Él se sintió tan extraño, nunca pensó que su cuerpo fuese capaz de sentir de aquella manera. Un calor abrasador en su cuerpo mientras una inefable sensación se iba acumulando en la parte baja de su anatomía, por tanto tomaba control de su cuerpo… y luego deleite, algo sumamente placentero que se liberaba de su ser y que lo hacía sentir tan ligero…

… y el rostro de Roy tan extasiado triplicaba esa sensación placentera y la elevaba por las nubes…

¡Alto!

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ese hombre lo descontrolaba tanto?

Cerró los ojos en un intento de apaciguar el latido furioso de su corazón, su acelerada respiración, sus pensamientos tan desconcertantes…

Y entonces lo vio.

Con una toalla anudada en la cintura y otra en la cabeza, secándose absorto el cabello….

… y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Los rayos del sol dándole en el costado derecho, realzado algunas gotas de agua que escurrían por su pecho descubierto.

¿Seguía soñando?

Hubiese preferido que en verdad fuese eso, un sueño.

Pero era real, estaba ahí, frente a él con la mirada fija en la suya, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

- Buenos días, Hagane…

¿Hagane? Tenía razón, solo una aventura nocturna sin valor.

Se levanto mirándole con frialdad. ¿Es qué no podía ser un poco más amable? No estaban en la oficina, ¿podían dejar de lado los malditos "formalismos" por una vez?

El adulto quedo perplejo. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho? Esa mirada no era para nada amistosa. Vio como el rubio se metía al cuarto de baño dando un sonoro portazo. Se encogió de hombros sorprendido, ¿tanto le desagradaba?

No, no podía ser por eso…

Uno no se acuesta con la persona que más le altera, ¿no?

Anoche… ¡cielos!

Sería un criajo por la edad, pero en el campo sexual parecía un verdadero erudito…

¿Acaso ya había tenido sus aventuritas por ahí?

Desecho la idea al recordar que Alphonse le acompañaba a todas partes como su sombra, por lo que sería bastante difícil intentar algo con ese impedimento. Entonces…

¿Esa fue su primera vez?

Una sensación de alegría y emoción lo embargo. ¿Él había sido su primera experiencia, esa que nunca se olvida pese a los años y los nuevos amores?

Amor…

Acallo su mente repentinamente.

Esa era una palabra demasiado grande, incluso para él que ya tenía cientos de esas historias, pero que, sin embargo, aun era ignorante en ese tema…

Por primera vez el Flame Alchemist se sintió pequeño, muy pequeño y eso le supo fatal. Alguien que siempre había sentido satisfacción y goce sin igual, que nunca había flaqueado en su ego ni en su confianza… ahora era tan pequeño como un átomo.

Abrochándose la camisa blanca desvió la vista hacia la puerta del servicio. Hacía algunos minutos que la ducha se oía y por ello el enano se aseaba.

¿Qué sentía él ahora?

¿Qué estaría pasando por esa cabecita testaruda para que estuviese enfadado?

Una idea fugaz paso por su mente. Era algo arriesgada, pero ¡que rayos!. No dejaría las cosas así…

Se acerco de puntillas hacia la puerta y con el mucho cuidado giro el pomo de la misma. Espero alguna reacción mas no ocurrió nada, el ruido del agua caer tenía desligado al rubio del mundo.

El vapor le azoto gentilmente el rostro cuando se interno en el cuartito de baño. Dio unos pasos y se hallo frente a la cortina de la ducha, con su víctima ajena a todos sus pensamientos e intenciones. Un nudo se le formo en el estomago y en un arrebato corrió la cortina dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho que ahora le miraba debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y el reproche. Dio una zancada y se metió en la ducha, con la mirada denotando miles de sentimientos, intenciones y deseos, acechándole.

Cuando sintió su mano posar se en su mejilla se permitió pestañar, sopesando la situación en la que estaba con el alquimista de la flama. ¡Se había metido en el baño mientras se duchaba!

¡Qué pervertido!

A su diestra se sumo la zurda, alzando su rostro al propio y besándole con vehemencia. Su cuerpo se encendió como un fósforo al rozarse con la lija al sentir su lengua hundirse afanosamente en su cavidad bucal. Pese al ruido del agua caer, al vapor, al calor él se había ido a otro sitio… Éxtasis…

Hundió sus manos asimétricas en sus pálidos hombros y lo empujo contra la baldosa de la pared, sintiéndose nuevamente el dueño de la situación. Soltó algunos quejidos mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, buscando un eje seguro en el cual cargar con su peso. El moreno se aferro a sus caderas desesperado buscando un poco de alivio… y algo más.

Porque bajo las apariencias del sexo gratuito y libertino, había algo más. Invisible para ellos, pero no ausente.

Estaba justo ahí.

Con los roces provocativos.

Con los besos fogosos…

Ahí….

En sus manos al tocarle

Al internarse en su ser…

… justo ahí.

Y lo quemaba, lo confundía, lo embriagaba, lo hacía vulnerable y adicto en silencio…

Era lo inefable. Estaba ahí.

Al vaivén de sus caderas…

En esa mirada profunda y lujuriosa.

En ese latir… desconocido de su corazón.

Cayó sentado con el mayor a cuestas. Y lo comprendió.

Rayos…

Lo vio, lo sintió real en ese abrazo…

Esto era mucho más que sexo ocasional…

Feliz, emocionado, respondió a aquella caricia tan calida y tan especial sin demostrar lo que sentía y volvió a la realidad, a sentir el agua caer por su rostro y recorrerle el cuerpo y le pareció… fantástica al sentir sus labios tan cerca de los suyos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Aun no te rindes?

- Ni lo sueñes…

- Pero no puedes conmigo…

- Eso es lo que tú crees…

- Pagarás por tu osadía…

Tan efímero, un golpe le quito el aliento y lo dejó inconciente.

------------------

**Notas de la Autoras: **_Gracias por leer!_

_Hasta el próximo!_


End file.
